The Shuffleness of Chulu
by MsScarlettRice
Summary: Drabbles based on 10 songs on my Ipod. I saw this and I had to do it - I fixed the title, THE POWER OF THE CAPS LOCK COMPELLS YOU TO READ THIS FANFIC!


So I saw this and thought I'd give a try at it

**The rules: **

_1. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_2. For each song, write something inspired by the song. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either._

_3. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist_

So here goes nothing :D I apologize for any poor editing or the like. X3

Well I'm 4 songs into it and I haven't not cheated on a single one XP They're not that good either, but I wanted them to actually kinda finish.

Done with 8, still cheating and apparently it's time for bed D: I've written down the songs and will finish in the morning :D (For the record, I always cheated :D)

**1. Do Yo Thang – KJ-52**

Chekov had always been somewhat of a loner, because well being a kid genius kinda did that too you. When he was at the academy his peers always looked down on him because he was smarter then them and he didn't deny it. For the fact that he actually belonged there. It wasn't that he didn't try to make friend, he did, but they wanted nothing to do with him. No one cared about him, that was until he met Hikaru Sulu. Hikaru actually cared about him. They had me on the first day of school after a winter break, Sulu had transferred from a different class into the one that Chekov was in and the two hit it off right away.

Steadily their friendship progressed and Sulu realized that all those people that has said that Pavel was so bad had never really gotten to know him, they didn't know that how he acted and what he did was just, Pavel.

**2. Major Tom – Shiny Toy Guns**

The first time Chekov went into space was when he was a very little boy. He could never quite remember why his mother had taken him there, maybe for a birthday or something, all he could remember was that he had been scared out of his mind. It wasn't the thought of being in the void of space or the fact that the ship could break apart at any moment it was just that he wouldn't be on earth anymore, and Earth was the only planet he knew.

* * *

Pavel Chekov leaned back in his chair watching as spaced passed them quickly because they were on warp drive. He remembered the first time he had left earth.

"Chekov?" he looked up to see Sulu looking right at him. He felt a slight blush creep up his face as he replied

"Da Sulu?"

"Just checking to see that we're on the same planet," Sulu smiled at him

Chekov smiled back

"Sulu I vould just like to remind you zat we aren't on a planet."

Sulu chuckled in return.

Thought he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, Pavel Chekov never wanted to be on a different planet from Hikaru Sulu as long as he lived.

**3. All the Things She Said – T.A.T.U.**

Sulu remembered the first girlfriend he ever had. He was young and he barely remembered her at all, the one thing he could always remember was that she would always whisper to him. There was just something about it that got to him. Like he felt that they were connecting on a deeper level. He had always remembered this because no girlfriend he had ever had after that had ever done that, the same could not be say for his boyfriend. It surprised him a little when Chekov started doing it, but he liked it all the same. The small whispers always stayed with him and if he ever felt down somehow Pavel would always be there to whisper "Luff ya'" in his ear.

**4. Coloris – S.H.E.**

Sulu ducked dodging a blow to his head. Pulling out his communicator he yelled "Chekov, we're under attack can you beam us up?" It was a few second before he responded and Sulu had started to run from whatever the hell it was that was chasing him.

"Da Hikaru, I'll haff you up in now time."

Sulu decided it was best to just run and get the hell otta' there before the monster tried to eat him.

"Sulu to Enterprise, can you hurry it up a little bit, I'd kinda like to live here."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sulu felt a little bad at snapping at Chekov, but he didn't want that mutated plant thing to eat his guts because it if did he would never see his Pasha again.

"PASHA!" he yelled into his communicator, and just as it was leaving his lips he felt the familiar tingly feeling as he was beamed onto the Enterprise.

"Yah!" he heard his Russian friend yell as he collapsed onto the floor. The next thing he knew the young boy had his arms around his neck and was crying silently into his shoulder. Sulu began to freak out, what was wrong?

"Chekov are you okay," he whispered. Chekov nodded into his shoulder and leaned back to look at him.

"I just don't know vhat I vould ave' done if I lost you." Hikaru smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend lightly on the lips.

"Don't worry Pasha," he said stroking the back of the Russian's head "Whatever that future bring I'll be here to take it on with you, that way you'll never have to do it alone."

**5. Feel good Inc. – Gorillaz/Da La Soul**

"Hikaru,"

"Mmmm, yes Pasha," Chekov shivered at the sound of his nickname in his ear. Whatever thought he had previously had dissolved into something else.

Sulu assumed as much and decided to smash his lips against those of his young Russian friend. Pavel moaned into the kiss giving Sulu the opportunity to dart his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. Chekov was somehow able to deepen the kiss even more as he

*ha-ha watch me switch my focus to something else because of a line in the song X3*

Sulu glanced over at Chekov as he plotted their new course. He was full of confidence, the confidence Hikaru had lost his first day on the job. There was also something about watching Chekov navigate. The more he thought about it the more he realized that it was his confidence. Ha. It was the thought that confidence could so easily be turned against him, the fact that he had a slightly less amount of that confidence in bed. There he was like putty and Hikaru could mold him to his will, and there were only a few other things that turned him on more then that.

(So it took a turn, for the worst? I'm just not that good at writing stuff at that)

**6. Conchita, The Epicurean Daughter of Evil – Meiko**

"Hikaru, I don't know if we should be doing this," The butler looked over at his maid friend. The young boy was dressed in a black maid outfit with a yellow necktie, similar to his black vest, white undershirt and yellow tie. He sighed and turned so they were face to face. He gripped his partner's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. The Russian kissed him back with equal determination. When he pulled free, the Asian looked down at him and whispered

"If we don't do this now, then we may never get to. The chief was eaten just yesterday because he wanted a vacation. Think of how the Conchita would act if he found out about us. We'd be dead, so we have to do this now while we still have each other." Pavel nodded in agreement and they opened the nearest door and snuck inside.

"Well, it looks as though there's something new on the menu tonight," the Conchita licked his lips and ran a hand through his short blond hair as he laughed at the poor souls who would soon be no more.

**7. ****恋****のミクル伝説****- ****Mikuru Asahina**

Chekov sung like a girl. There was no other way to put it. The Enterprise had karaoke night and the young Russian had never sung saying that he was still trying to learn the song that he wanted to sing. Then on night he went up to the microphone and said that he had finally mastered the song, everyone clapped and waited for the song to start. Sulu was pleasantly surprised to find out that it was in Japanese, so he understood most of the parts that no one else did. It was a song that he had heard a few times before from listening to the radio at the same time as his sister. It was from some relatively known anime and it was the cutest thing ever to hear his Russian friend sing it. He then figured out why it had taken him so long to get to sing it, all of the Japanese and English was perfect, there wasn't even a hit of his Russian accent in there. Sulu had to smile at one of the last lines in Japanese.

"I wonder what a kiss tastes like…"

If the young Russian didn't know then it wouldn't be long before he found out.

**8. Brother my Brother – Blessid Union Of Souls**

Chekov and Sulu never fought, it just wasn't like them. Everything they did agreed with what the other did. Everything they said agreed with what the other said. So it was a surprise to one captain James T. Kirk when they came down for their shirt and they weren't chatting it up like they usually did. They made it through most of their shift without talking to each other until Chekov couldn't take it anymore. He stood abruptly and Kirk could see that tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He turned to Sulu, it seamed that all eyes on the bridge were on him, all eyes except those of a certain Asian Helmsman.

"Vhy Hikaru?" Sulu looked up from his hands to stare at Chekov. Now that the Russian had his attention he felt like holes were being burned into his skull.

"Because," Hikaru started as he turned his attention back to the void of space in front of him "It's not what you want." Chekov looked as puzzled as Kirk felt. He didn't want to intrude, but at the same time he felt he should do something. He decided to act on his first thought.

"But Hikaru, I don't understand. To vhat are you referring?"

Sulu stood at that moment, slamming his hands against the dashboard.

"I tried to figure it out, but I've finally realized that if my feelings aren't returned then I can't act as if there was never anything." Sulu raced off the bridge and Chekov was quick to follow. Kirk waited a few seconds before getting up to follow them. Leaving Spock to figure out the situation on the bridge, he'd have to repay him for that later. He was hoping to find what he suspected so he could go back to what he was doing on the bridge and the Asian/Russian pair did not disappoint. He rounded a corner to see that the larger had the smaller pined against the wall and was kissing the crap out of him.

'_Well,' _Kirk thought as he returned to the bridge _'It's good to know that some things in life are still predictable.'_

**9. Levan Polkka (Basshunter Remix) – Miku/Basshunter**

Chekov didn't like Leeks. He said that they didn't look or taste good and he refused to eat them. Sulu didn't think they were half bad so he decided that he would go on a mission to try to get the Russian to see that they weren't as bad he thought.

Sulu tried getting Chekov to eat various dishes that had leeks in them, but every time Chekov refused. After a few painful days of eating leeks he finally got annoyed with Chekov.

"Fine, Pavel I give up!" Chekov looked up at him.

"Vhat Hikaru?"

"Why don't you like Leeks? And give me a real answer." Chekov tapped his chin for a few moments and then a smile widened on his face.

"Because Hikaru, Leeks aren't for eating, zey are for dancing!"

**10. Can't Fight This Feeling [Glee Cast Version] – Glee Cast**

Sulu knew that he like Chekov, but they were friends and he didn't want to jeopardize that. Chekov was always there when he needed him and he couldn't help but feel the way he did. Then one night he was sitting in his room and the Russian wandered in, pajamas bottoms on, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Hikaru." His best friend looked up and he continued once he saw that he had the Asian's attention.

"I vas vondering if I could sleep vith you," Pavel yawned and Sulu felt a blush creep onto his face because he was just so adorable.

"Sure Pasha," Sulu got up as Chekov sat down in his bed.

"Hikaru?" Sulu turned around and sighed when he caught sight of the Russian's face. He lay down next to Chekov and pulled him close. The young navigator snuggled his face into the pilot's chest and Sulu let him. He smiled and fell asleep with the Russian in his arms.

Finally done, I don't like some of them, but hey what eve. The 9th one, weird song, weird drabble.


End file.
